It Happened One Night
by Jessabel
Summary: Hurting, Skye is about to do something really stupid, and Sonny stops her. A SkyeSonny story


It Happened One Night  
  
By Jessie  
  
Summary:  
  
This story is completely AU and takes place about six months from present  
  
GH time. Skye goes to a club to drown her sorrows, and as luck would have it, Sonny does the same. Romantic, fluffy comedy ensues.  
  
"Give me another!" Skye yelled to the bartender.  
  
" Lady," the bartender said gently, " I think you've had enough."  
  
"Who are you, my mommy? I said I want another!" Skye snapped  
  
"Alright, alright," the bartender sighed, " Which one do you want this time?"  
  
Skye waved her hand dismissively and said, " Surprise me."  
  
The bartender returned a few moments later bearing a Pina Colada. Shaking his head, he set it down in front of her and walked away. Skye eyed the drink critically and lined it up next to the others. A Strawberry Daquari, a Margarita, a Mudslide, a Cosmopolitan, a Fuzzy Navel, and now a Pina Colada. Six drinks, all complete with colored umbrellas and completely untouched. She had come here with a plan. Wearing her slinky silver dress and looking fabulous, she'd get totally sloshed, and crash Jax and Brenda's midnight wedding. Not a good plan, but none of her plans involving Jax could actually be classified as "good." So, here she sat, looking fabulous, but the getting sloshed part was proving difficult. Determined, she lifted the Pina Colada, raised it to her lips, but as she was about to drink, she felt a hand on her elbow.  
  
" Well, what have we here?" Sonny jeered.  
  
Skye looked to the ceiling and asked, " Why God?"  
  
Sonny grinned and said, " Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an alcoholic?" Nodding her head briefly, Skye returned the glass to her lips. "Then, what's with all this?" He motioned to the melting array of drinks in front of them.  
  
Skye put the glass down and glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, half-pint, but I've got a wedding to attend, and this," motioning to the drinks, " is my gift to the happy couple."  
  
Sonny threw his head back and laughed, hard. Skye just watched, fuming. When he could finally get his breath back, he asked, " So, let me get this straight. Jax dumps you for Brenda, and your big revenge plot is to get drunk and crash his wedding?" She flushed slightly, but said nothing. " That's pretty pathetic, Skye."  
  
She looked down at her dress and then at her collection of drinks and said in a strangled voice, " You're right." Then to her horror, she burst into tears.  
  
Speechless, Sonny stood and watched his redheaded enemy put her head on the bar and cry as though her heart was breaking. Hell, he hadn't even thought she HAD a heart. Yet here she sat, ruthless, scheming Skye, sobbing over a worthless Aussie playboy. A sick, nagging feeling of guilt began in the pit of his stomach, and as she continued to weep, he came to the realization that he was in fact, a scumbag. Sighing, he sat on the stool next to her and began rubbing her back in small, comforting circles.  
  
" Don't cry," he said, " Candyboy's not worth messing up your mascara." This only made her cry harder. 'Smooth Corinthos, smooth.' "Would you like me to kill him? It could be arranged."  
  
Skye stopped crying and looked up. Softly, she said, " Could you make it look like an accident?"  
  
Sonny dimpled and said, " C'mon, look who you're talking to. Jax likes piloting his jet, right?" She nodded and he said, " Instruments are easily broken, and a crash over water, well, accidents DO happen. Besides, a man as powerful as Jax is bound to have lots of powerful enemies."  
  
"Well, that's one way," Skye cocked her head to the side and said, " But I think I have a better idea. We could poison his protein drink!"  
  
"Huh?" Sonny asked  
  
" Jax is a total health freak, and every morning he drinks this God-awful concoction. It's green and has wheat germ and some kind of seaweed in it." Sonny shuddered in distaste. "Tell me about it. He tried to get me to drink it once. I just poured it out over the lake when he wasn't looking. Now, back to the poison, we could pay someone to impersonate a maid or something, get them to lace the drink with arsenic or cyanide, and when Mr. Jacks goes to chug down his morning.."  
  
"Skye," Sonny interrupted, " I think if you're going for accidental, poison is out." At her disappointed look, he said quickly, "Don't worry, we'll think of something. But first, I need a drink."  
  
Skye motioned to the bar, " Here, have one of mine."  
  
Sonny chuckled and said, " Sorry, I can't plan a good hit without a glass of scotch. Bartender, please take these away and bring me some of your best scotch."  
  
Skye said, " I'll have some club soda."  
  
Minutes later, the bartender brought them their drinks, which they sipped in silence. The easy, humorous banter had plunged them into a now uncomfortable situation. Sonny, taking a drink, decided to break the silence, and asked, " So, do you want to talk about what happened with Candyboy?"  
  
Before she could stop herself, the past six-month's events came spilling out of her mouth. It had all begun when Jax proposed. The moment he told her loved her; she'd come clean about working with Edward. She screamed at him, asking him if he still loved her, if he still wanted her to be his wife. He'd just smiled and told her he'd known all along, and that he was just waiting for her to be honest with him. He told her he'd never cheated on her, that he'd gone to Paris to buy her a special engagement present, and he'd only lied about it because he'd wanted it to be a surprise. She asked him about the woman in the photo and he told her she was his personal jeweler. He took a box out of his pocket. In it was the necklace the woman in the photo was wearing. He had another box containing a ring and earrings to match. He got down on one knee and asked her again to be his wife. She finally admitted she loved him and accepted his proposal. Edward was furious and disinherited her just as he'd done with A.J., but Skye didn't care. She'd made a success of running the club and actually enjoyed it, so Jax turned over his shares to her, and Club 101 became hers entirely. Jax wanted to be married as quickly as possible, so Skye immediately began preparations for the wedding. Two months later, her world came crashing down on top of her. She'd been in Manhattan, trying on dresses, when Brenda showed up at the lake house. When she returned home, she'd found the perfect wedding dress and she found her fiancée with his long-lost love. She'd listened calmly while Jax explained how Alckobar had saved Brenda's life, but had kept her prisoner all these years. She'd listened silently as he told her that he truly cared for her, but he'd never really stopped loving Brenda. He begged her to understand, to forgive him, and then he broke off their engagement.  
  
"So, the leading lady returned, and the understudy was banished backstage," Skye said bitterly.  
  
"Skye, I'm sor.." Sonny began  
  
"No, please, I can't take any more pity." Skye said, " Now that I've told you my tale of woe, it's your turn, spill."  
  
" Um, you know Carly and I got divorced again, right?" When she nodded, he said, " Well, after the papers were finalized, I got very drunk and had my driver take me over to Alexis' house. I, um, kinda came on to her, and she really let me have it. I deserved it, I know, and everything she said was true, but it still hurt, you know?"  
  
Skye said sympathetically, " It must have been hard when she and Ned got married."  
  
"Yeah, it was." Sonny answered. " Then earlier today, Alexis went into labor. She and Ned have a healthy little boy. I went to visit her in the hospital, but I saw Ned in there with her and the baby, and they just looked so happy, I didn't want to intrude."  
  
" Alexis is still your friend," Skye said gently, " I'm sure she'd love to see you."  
  
"I don't know. I really screwed up. I treated her like some substitute for Carly, not once, but twice. She didn't deserve that, not after the way she's stood by me, even when I tried my damndest to push her away."  
  
" So apologize. If she's as good a friend as you say, she'll forgive you." Skye grinned, " You might have to grovel a little, or a lot, but eventually, she'll forgive you."  
  
Sonny chuckled. He heard a familiar song playing and he smiled. He got off the stool and stood next to her. Offering his hand to her, he asked, "Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine, would you honor me with this dance?"  
  
Skye's eyes widened as she considered. Finally she grinned and said, " What the hell, why not?" He laughed as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
He placed his hands gently around her waist and she put hers on his shoulders, and the two former enemies began dancing, albeit awkwardly at first. Then, gradually they relaxed, and began enjoying each other. Both being excellent dancers, they gracefully moved to the gentle rhythm of the music.  
  
Hold me close, And hold me fast, The magic spells you cast, This is La Vie En Rose.  
  
When you kiss me, Heaven sighs, And though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose.  
  
When you press me to your heart, We're in a world apart, A world where roses bloom, And when you speak, Angels sing from above, And everyday words seem, To turn into love songs.  
  
Give your heart and soul to me, And life will always be, La Vie En Rose.  
  
By the end of the song, Sonny had pulled Skye further into his arms and she had laid her head on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume, a delicate mix of jasmine and water lily, and inhaled deeply. Reluctantly, he stopped dancing and relinquished his embrace. He looked down at her face, and her half-closed eyes, and really saw her for the first time. Skye was a beautiful woman. He looked at her pretty mouth, and gave serious thought to kissing it, but decided that now was not the time. She was still too raw from Jax, and he from Carly. He'd give them both some time and then, when the moment was right, they'd dance again.  
  
Realizing how comfortable she'd been in Sonny's arms, Skye blushed and said, "It's really late and I need to go home and get some sleep."  
  
Sonny smiled and asked, " Do you need a lift back to Port Charles? My car is waiting for me outside."  
  
She answered quickly, " No, I'm fine. I brought my car with me. Um, goodnight." She began walking away quickly, but turned around, as if she'd forgotten to do something, and walked back.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Sonny asked softly  
  
"Yes," She said looking at her shoes, "I forgot to thank you. You kept me from doing something really stupid, so, um, thank you." She kissed his cheek briefly and then, blushing once again, practically ran out the door.  
  
Sonny touched his cheek where she'd kissed him and grinned.  
  
The next day, Skye opened her door and found two things: her morning paper and a beautifully wrapped package. The picture and headline, Billionaire Weds In Private Ceremony, made her promptly throw the paper away. She sat on the sofa and began unwrapping the present. Inside, she found an electric dartboard and darts, and in a manila envelope, she found at least a dozen glossy 8x10s of Jax. She also found a card with her name on it. It read:  
  
Dear Skye,  
  
I figured this is cheaper, not to mention, a lot more legal than a hit. Thanks for the dance.  
  
Sonny  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: As GH has become very depressing these days, I just decided I wanted to write something fun. TSC fans, don't despair, I haven't given up on you. As soon as I get some inspiration, I'll be out with a new chapter. As for this story, I intended on making this a one-parter, but I liked writing it so much, I might just write a sequel! Hope you liked! 


End file.
